Dodge
''"[ Komodo ] may have broken us, but our pieces are sharp!" - ''Dodge, motivationally. Fritz 'Dodge' Rosangel is a character in Bunny: Gore Justice. He is the leader of the Mutiny of Friends rebel faction, and a dear, dear friend to both Bunny and Chopper. He is largely absent following Chapter 1, for various reasons, but takes a primary role in Bloody Beginnings. Character Appearance Dodge, after re-modelling (or 'boringification'), is alabaster-white and hairless, like most other citizens. However, he is very tall and quite muscular, with a missing arm and a stitched-up Glasgow smile. His missing arm is replaced by a bandaged-on long-handled hook. Pre-remodelling, he had dark skin, and short, curly black hair, dyed red. Every time he is seen, he is wearing bright orange and blue clothing. Personality Although he initially seems somewhat strict, he is incredibly caring, selfless and enthusiastic. He cares deeply for both his mutiny's cause and members, and is shown to deeply despise both Rupert and Komodo. He can seem somewhat flighty, rash and over-optimistic, and believes very strongly in the power of kindness. He has a penchant for getting over-excited. Skills and Abilities He is shown to be very strong (capable of lifting an entire freezer unit to barricade a door), as well as highly intelligent and resourceful, despite some somewhat rash decisions. He is immensely courageous. In Chapter 3, he proves himself to be (or have been) quite an adept hair-stylist. History Pre-Story Not much is known of Dodge pre-story. Judging by his attire and behaviour, it's implied that he could have been quite into sports and/or hairstyling. In ''The Strange Case of Prof. Noboa and Dr. LaPinsky, he is seen ''pre-experiment, as Fritz, cutting Dr. LaPinsky's hair after her misadventures in the Repulsion Zone. Bloody Beginnings In Bloody Beginnings, Dodge takes a primary role. He is the mutiny's leader and organises the raid on the shop-mall, consoling the final few members of the mutiny as they collect supplies. After they discover that the fire door has been bricked shut, he reorganises the plan, but these plans are demolished by Rupert's mob as the mutiny is ripped to shreds and they're forced to escape via the Repulsion Zone. After convincing Bunny to let them use the portals, Dodge is grabbed by a tentacle (presumably belonging to a Repulsion Worm), and is dragged into the darkness and lost. So the Gory Goes He is seen in one of Chopper's hallucinations, but this hallucination makes a point of saying that his words aren't ''Dodge's, ''but a subconscious reflection of Chopper's own thoughts. More reliably, he is seen in Mr 16's flashback-dream, before having his mouth cut open, addressing the mutiny and displaying his usual friendly, optimistic behaviour. He has a tragic breakdown following the discovery of Mr 4's body, signifying the beginning of the end for the mutiny. The Strange Case of Prof. Noboa and Dr. LaPinsky He is briefly seen as Fritz, walking around the tower and talking to others. He helps cut Dr LaPinsky's hair after her foray into the Repulsion Zone, and Roscoe expresses concern for him after he vanishes. Trivia * It is unknown how he lost his arm, but it could be presumed that the cutting of his mouth was a method of torture/punishment by Komodo or Rupert. * On at least one occasion in Chapter 3, he is seen wearing what appears to be a second vest or binder under his shirt. Category:Males Category:Normos Category:Heroes